1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connector and a circuit board using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With wide use of personal computers and development of multimedia devices, to expand functions of the personal computer, a plurality of connectors can be disposed on a host of the personal computer for simultaneous utilizing the personal computer and the multimedia device.
FIG. 1A is a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional connector and a circuit board. FIG. 1B is a schematic diagram of the connector of FIG. 1A. Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, a connector 100 is inserted on a circuit board 200. The connector 100 includes an insulating housing 110, and two connecting sockets 112 and 114 are disposed on the insulating housing 110, wherein types of the connecting socket 112 and the connecting socket 114 are different. The connecting socket 112 is suitable for accommodating a network plug, a telephone plug or a fiber plug, while the connecting socket 114 is suitable for accommodating a coaxial connector. Moreover, a portion of each signal terminal 120 disposed within the connecting sockets 112 and 114 is protruding out from the insulating housing 110. When the connector 100 is inserted onto the circuit 200, the network plug, the telephone plug, the fiber plug or the coaxial connector can be electrically connected to the signal terminals 120, so that electrical signals can be transmitted between the plugs and the circuit board 200 via the connector 100.
Moreover, to smoothly insert the connector 100 onto the circuit board 200, the insulating housing 110 of the connector 100 has a plurality of plastic fixing poles 116, and a plurality of corresponding through holes 210 are disposed on the circuit board 200. The plastic fixing poles 116 are correspondingly inserted into the through holes 210 for stably connecting the connector 100 and the circuit board 200.
However, since material of the insulating housing 110 is plastic, and based on characteristics of the plastic, the plastic fixing pole 116 has a certain degree of elasticity and can be deformed. When the circuit board 200 is impacted by external forces during transportation or a drop test, the signal terminals 120 of the connector 100 inserted on the circuit board 200 can be broken, and the plastic fixing poles 116 can be shifted from the through holes due to elastic deformation thereof, which may result in a fact that the connector 100 is floated and leaned on the circuit board 200 as that shown in FIG. 1C. Therefore, the signals cannot be transmitted between the connector 110 and the circuit board 200, and the whole device cannot be normally utilized.